


To Be With You

by carlyhope



Category: Twilight RPF
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyhope/pseuds/carlyhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was having surprisingly great time on this unexpected date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> (Written back in 2009) I have no idea where this idea came from but I really liked it. I just had really hard time putting it on paper. It may be a little confusing but just bear with me.

He really missed nights like this. Talking with friends over a few bears without screaming fans left and right. Without camera flashes of over-eager paparazzi. Without little girls asking him to bite them. Or worse.

 

The longer the promoting tour took the more he enjoyed these moments of, well, _normalcy_ was probably what described it best.

He was enjoying this calm anonymity while his friends were trying to talk him into performing yet again when a girl approached their table.

She was petite with long legs that were hidden in skinny jeans and her top gave only vague idea of the curves beneath it. But it showed she had some nevertheless. He supposed it was the goal of the outfit. Her hair was in two braids and combined with the shy look she was sporting as she looked at him from under her eyelashes she didn’t look more then sixteen.

“Hi.” Her whisper was barely heard above the surrounding noise. “My name is Jay.” He was looking straight at her only mildly curious and she dropped her gaze to her sneakers. “I saw you play yesterday and I wondered whether you would like to have a drink with me.”

That was unexpected. He exchanged a glance with Tom who just shrugged his shoulder and then returned his attention to the girl fidgeting in front of him.

“Are you even old enough to drink?”

“I am here.”

Another glance at Tom told him to just go if he felt like it so he stood up and follow the girl to the bar.

“What do you mean, here?” he wondered as they made their way through the crowd.

“I’m from the US. And you can’t drink there until you are twenty one. At least not legally. Here you can at eighteen, can't you?”

He just nodded.

“I’m Robert by the way.” He said as they reached the bar. 

 

She just smiled at him and turned to the bartender.

She ordered two bears – his favorite, and he raised an eyebrow in question as she handed him his 

“That’s what you drank all evening.”

They made their way to an empty table and set down. He was looking at her waiting for her to start a conversation while she took a sip and then started to peel the etiquette from the bottle.

“I really like your voice.”

He was feeling rather odd.

“Thank you.”

“What was the song you played?” that started a long discussion on music. They seemed to have a rather similar taste in this area.

“You like Van Morisson?”

“Yeah, a friend of mine took me to a concert once and it was awesome.” Her face brightened up.

“Seems to have good taste this friend of yours.”

“Yeah, he has. He just knows what I like. Sometimes even before me.”

“So he introduced you to more good music?”

“Not only music.”

And so the conversation turned to books. He was surprised at her taste in this area too. Some of the books she mentioned were on his to-read list. Some were books he enjoyed immensely too. Others he haven’t heard of yet but was intrigued to read just because of the enthusiasm with which she was talking about them.

So they talked and talked and it was surprisingly wonderful. At some topics her eyes would light up making her unobtrusive beauty more pronounced at others she would look down at her fidgeting hands and he was sure she was blushing. She would then stutter and change the offending topic.

He was having such a good time that the waiter coming to them announcing that they are closing in half an hour took him completely by surprise.

“Is it so late already?” she seemed surprised too. “I didn’t realize. I hope I didn’t hold you back from anything.”

“Not really. I had a good time.”

“Really? Good enough to give me your number?” and the unexpected just kept on coming.

“Why?”

“I thought that maybe you would want to have a dinner with me tomorrow. If you don’t have other plans.”

“A dinner?”

W _as she asking him out?_

“Yeah. But you will have to recommend a place. I have only been here once before and I wouldn’t want us to end up in some snobby place where they take offence if you don’t wear a tie or order at least five courses.” She smiled at him and he couldn’t hold his own smile in return. “If you want to go that is.”

He realized he still didn’t respond to the invite. He wasn’t really sure but he was intrigued and wanted to learn more about this strange girl.

“Tomorrow seven o’clock works for you?” she nodded and handed him her cell phone so he could put his number in. She then called him so he would have her number too.

“Just in case.” She smiled as they made their way out of the pub.

He briefly wondered whether it was appropriate or expected that he offered to escort her to wherever she was staying but she spotted a cab on the corner and made her way to it.

“See you tomorrow.” She threw one last smile his way and got in the car.

He waited for a while still slightly overwhelmed by what happened before heading home.

When he woke up the next day, or the same day, it was way into the afternoon. He found a text from Tom inquiring on how his night went but he decided to wait with the answer till he actually had one.

Since he had really nothing else to do he took a shower and searched for some clean clothes. Then he immersed himself in a book his sister gave him for his birthday until his phone chimed reminding him of his date.

On his way to the small restaurant he mused on how long it was since he really was on a date. And he had really hard time remembering. That thought made him nervous. But as he recalled the ease with which he was able to talk with Jay – what a strange name, the small knot in his stomach untangled.

He arrived fifteen minutes early and sat down on a bench in front of the establishment to not miss her.

She arrived right on time with her loose hair in lovely disarray, black coat to keep away the cold and a grey dress that reached just above her knees. She really had great legs.

“Hi. Have you been waiting long?” she said in a way of greeting.

“Not really.” Then he motioned for the door. “Shall we?”

He held the door for her and she smiled at him. As she shed her coat he noticed that although the dress was quite modest in cutting it clung to her curves in very distracting manner.

As they sat down to one of the small tables she surveyed their surroundings and he held his breath not exactly sure why her opinion meant so much.

“Nice. Cozy.”

“I’m glad you approve.”

When they were handed the menus she scanned through it before asking.

“Any recommendations?”

And that’s how their conversation started with food. Then they moved on to traveling and without a conscious decision about it he offered to show her around London. The delight on her face was enough to help him get over the shock at his action.

From traveling they moved back to music which led them to his friends and then his family and then her family.

They exchanged embarrassing childhood stories over the dessert and as they left the restaurant he offered to escort her to wherever she was staying not really ready to end their night. She seemed equally reluctant and accepted his offer with a dazzling smile. As they walked side by side through the streets he had to fight the urge to reach for her hand.

They stopped in front of a nice hotel and stood there in awkward silence for a few moments before she cleared her throat.

“Would you like to go up for a while?”

He couldn’t come up with any reason not to so he just nodded and followed her in.

They rode the elevator in silence. They made the short way to her room in silence. She opened the door and gestured for him to enter silently. They both took of their coats in silence. She motioned for the sofa and they sat down in silence. The ease was gone.

After a few minutes in which they both were looking anywhere but each other she laughed nervously.

“This is not awkward at all.”

He smirked and turned to her only to find her face much closer to his then he expected. She turned on the couch so she was facing him and she leaned into him a little.

“You smell nice.” Now he laughed for real.

“That would be a first.”

“What do you mean?” she seemed puzzled.

“People usually complain about my personal hygiene not praise me on it.”

“People are stupid.” She said as she leaned even closer and her nose skimmed over his jaw. “I like your smell.” That barely there touch sent shivers down his spine.

But before he could react to that unprecedented compliment she moved her head again and her lips covered his.

The touch was soft and innocent and he didn’t know how to respond to it so he just let her take the lead. She cupped his cheek with her small hand and the pressure of her lips increased ever so slightly. The feeling was intoxicating.

He was so lost in the sensations her lips evoked he registered her movement only as she straddled him. His hands went to her hips on their own accord and she tilted his head to be able to deepen the kiss.

As their tongues touched warning bells went off in his head and he withdrew to look in her eyes.

“What is this, Kristen?” he inquired.

“A date.”

“What?”

“You know when two people like each other they go out on a date to find out whether they have something in common and enjoy spending time together.”

“I know what a date is. But why?”

“Because I wanted to be with you. Without all the pressure and baggage and better-knowing friends and strangers. Just the two of us. Not rising Hollywood star and teenage heartthrob. But us – Rob and Kristen.”

“But there is baggage. And friends. And a whole world that knows better.”

“But I needed to prove to you that it will be worth it. I needed to prove it to myself.”

“That what will be worth it?”

“That us being together will be worth all the frenzy and uproar.”

Those words were music to his ears but there was still at least one problem.

“But you can leave the baggage behind the door only for so long.”

“What do you mean?”

“Isn’t there someone who will disapprove of you dating other guy? Your boyfriend perhaps.”

“I am single.”

“What? Since when?”

“For a couple of months.” 

He had thousand questions and he just didn’t know which one to ask first.

“Why?”

“Because it wasn’t fair to either of us to stay in that relationship. Because I needed time to figure out what I wanted. I needed to be alone and I needed to think.”

“And what did you find out?”

He almost forgot that she was still sitting in his lap as she took his face in her hands and looked him straight in the eye.

“Why did you play along?”

“Like I could have ever refused you anything.”

She smiled brightly at his words and attacked his mouth with passion that left him breathless.

His arms sneaked around her to bring her closer with the intent to never let her go again if it wasn’t for their need to breath. They detached their lips panting and after filling his lungs with oxygen he attacked the spot on her neck he always wanted to taste.

She tilted her head back slightly and wound her fingers through his hair. A soft moan left her lips before she breathed out his name.

“Rob….” Her pulse fluttered crazily under his tongue. “I know we have only been on one date…” sharp intake of breath, “but do you want to be my boyfriend?”

That got his attention and he interrupted his ministrations to look at her. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes insecure and she has never looked more beautiful.

“I have always been yours.”


End file.
